Only 10 Months to Live
by Rani Hindustani
Summary: What if right after you made up and married your soulmate something happened that shortened your life to only 10 brief months? How would you live your life? What if there were...complications where you could save yourself? Leah/OFC Ryan, Yuri, Femmeslash


**Disclaimer: If I owned _Twilight_ I'd be rich and not writing fanfiction, lol**

**Warnings for this chapter: EXPLICIT FEMMESLASH AND LANGUAGE. DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!!!**

**So I was asked by a fan (XxEliza-JanexX) if I was going to do a LeahxRyan spin-off of _I am Fortune's Fool_. To be honest, I HAD been thinking of it, but it wasn't til she went and asked that I officially decided to legit post it. Consider this the piece that comes after _I am Fortune's Fool_, so you guys can have HINDSIGHT!!! Leah and Ryan made up and got married and you all know that Jon and Embry were going to get married, so in this, they already have been. It takes place a couple weeks after Leah and Ryan's wedding.**

**Don't let the title fool you! This is NOT an angsty piece. It is going to have angst in it, but I mean, it's supposed to be a celebration, of life and of sexuality, and of one more thing, but you all don't know what that is yet ;)**

**The first chapter of this is dedicated to my soulmate, Ella, you are amazing, lady. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"...I can't do this..." Ryan had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Shh, shh, it's okay sweetheart..." Leah rubbed her lifemate's shoulders in an attempt to soothe her.

A nurse popped her head in, "Ma'am? Mrs. Clearwater? Are you ready for your DNA test?"

Leah brushed a tear away from the corner of Ryan's eye, "Is Mr. Cull finished with his test?"

"Yes Mrs. Clearwater, Mr. Cull has finished and we have found his match. He is waiting for the other Mrs. Clearwater to finish, though, before he wants to be told."

Leah pulled Ryan's face up to hers and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead. "See? You're keeping poor Embry from finding out who his father is too.""

Ryan bit her lip and stuck out her left hand. "Do your worst."

~**~

"Is it done?" Leah pestered the receptionist again.

"Almost Mrs. Clearwater!!! We have to finish the paperwork!" The receptionist glared at her.

"Fine," Leah spat, "Call me when they're done." Leah stalked over to hold hands with her wife and lifemate.

"Leah...I...I can't do this..." Ryan cried, again.

Leah kissed her cheek, "Yes you can, Ry-Ry!"

Embry gave a soft couple of pats on Ryan's head, "We're finding out together cousin, we're finding out together..."

"Yeah, maybe you and Embry are more than cousins. Maybe you're half-siblings too!"

Ryan groaned and dropped her head to the crook of Leah's neck, "I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't want to know..."

"Ryan--" Leah was cut off by a petite Korean woman walking out.

"Mr. and Mr. Cull, Mrs. and Mrs. Clearwater? Your results are completed." She stated in a clipped Korean accent.

Jonathan and Embry held hands as they walked together in as Leah held Ryan around her waist, pulling her into the doctor's office. "So doc, who's my father?" Embry asked in a weak voice.

"Well, it turns out you and Mrs. Clearwater are half-siblings." Embry and Eyan both let out a sigh of relief as they held hands; only one of their idols would be torn down in front of their eyes.

"So who is our father?" Ryan asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well," the Korean doctor checker her chart, "Embry you are the son of Mr. Uley while," she checked her chart again, "Ryan, you are the daughter of Mr. Black."

The four Quileutes looked at each other in shock, "I thought you said they were half-siblings?" Leah asked.

The doctor nodded, "They are."

"But they have different fathers."

"That is correct."

"Then how are they half-siblings?"

The doctor looked at them over the rim of her glasses, "They share the same mother, Mrs. Clearwater." And with that, she walked out of the room.

Leah felt Ryan internally slump, as if Dr. Tae-Yung had shot her in the chest. "It's a lie." Embry stated firmly, "There's no way that we have the same mom, I mean, Annie is your mother, Ry."

"But is Amy yours?" Embry was immediately silenced by Ryan's vitriolic tone. "What if it's all a lie? What if neither of them birthed us? What if this is all a bullshit lie? How the hell did I get into this mess? Why the fuck..?"

_SMACK!_

"Shut up, Ryan." Jonathan pulled back his hand off the girl's face. "Let's go see Amy and get this cleaned up."

~**~

"Mom!" Embry yelled, slamming the door to his small house.

"AMY! DRAG YOUR STUPID MAKAH ASS DOWN HERE!" Ryan veritably screamed.

"Ryan! I am appalled! Your mother would be shocked if she heard you calling her fucking sister that." Ms. Cull came storming down the stairs to tell off her "niece."

"That's a lie."

"Bullshit! Annie would never let you talk to me like that, you useless bitch."

"Fuck no that's not what I'm talking abotu. Annie wasn't my mother!" Amy was immediately shut up. "Either that or you're not Embry's mom!"

"Why would you ever accuse me of that, bitch?"

"Me and Embry just went in for gene testing." Embry nodded, "We just found out we're HALF-SIBLINGS."

"W-w-well it could be the father."

"Uh, NO. We know who our dads are."

"Mom...tell us the truth..." Embry said firmly. "Are you our mom, or is Annie?"

"Well...look, okay? Billy was having issues with Sarah. Serious issues. He came to me the first time to let it out."

"You conceived on the first day?"

"Hell no, after that Harry came, then old man Quil, although he was quite a looker, then Uley, then Billy again. I was basically the group bitch," Amy finished bitterly.

"When was this?"

Amy sighed, "Two years before Ryan was born."

"That long?"

Amy looked down, "Yeah. Once I got pregnant though, I didn't know who the father was. I knew it wasn't Harry; he was married to Sue by that point. But all the rest of them continued after they were married."

"But...my mom always told me how hard the pregnancy was..." Ryan was subdued in her remark.

"Yeah, Annie was always with me when I was pregnant with you, Ry. And once I gave birth, well, she said she'd take you and raise you. I was only 17 and I didn't want you."

"...and Embry?"

"Was born four years later. Uley was the only one still with me at the time so I knew he was your dad, Em."

"Why'd you keep Embry...?" Ryan hadn't meant for the question to come out.

"I was marrying David. Everyone thought the baby was his."

"But David?"

"Was sterile. He knew Embry wasn't his. He picked the name though."

"You're being weirdly non-chalant about this..." Leah noted.

"You try knowing that it's your fault that your son is a fag and that your daughter is a fucking lesbo. I mean if you were both Uley's kids then I could pretend this is his fault...although I hear Billy's kid is a fag too." Amy snorted, "And so is your brother, Leah, ha, I guess Sue is just like me. With only fucking homosexuals living and breathing because of her."

Leah backhanded the hysterical woman, "Shut up about my mother you useless whore. At least Em's GOING to college and Ryan has made something of herself, instead of being a useless slag like you polluting the air and living off the charity of others. Let's go, guys." Leah stormed out, towing Ryan behind her.

"Bye mom..." Embry left taking Jon with him.

As the four of them left, they heard a hysterical laughter from the house behind them...

~**~

"I'm fucking done with her! She's a stupid bitch...bringing up my mom..." Leah was veritably ranting.

"Le..." Ryan whispered.

"No! I'm going to fucking force her to leave! Tomorrow I'm going to Sam and..." Leah was cut off when Ryan crashed into her and shoved her tongue into her mouth.

There was only one way to shut Leah up when she was like this...and this was it. Ryan thrust her tongue in Leah's mouth again before immediately retreating into her own mouth. Leah growled and pushed her tongue into Ryan's, entertwining their tongues together for heated wrestling. Leah tore at Ryan's shirt, not ceasing until she had successfully ripped every button off the short sleeved top. Ryan returned the favor, she pulled Leah's shirt over her head before bringing their mouths together again, not as roughly but Leah kept tearing at Ryan's clothes, this time tearing the straps off of Ryan's favorite turquoise camisole. Ryan deftly undid the clasp to Leah's lacy strapless beige br. They both moaned when their heated flesh finally hit each other, their breasts slightly bouncing off of the other's as they were trying to suck their souls out of their partner's mouth.

"Up, Ryan." Ryan dutifully jumped up and wrapped her legs around Leah's waist. After leaning back a little bit, Leah caught her balance and pulled Ryan up before running her up the stairs and threw her on the bed.

"Mmm, baby, you're so strong." Ryan moaned.

Leah dropped on all fours over Ryan and ducked her head to nip at her neck "Mmm, baby, do you know how fucking sexy you are?" Leah ran her nose down Ryan's sternum to her bellybutton and pulled at the platinum ring there and pulled at it which Ryan moaned loudly at. "And this," she followed Ryan's prominent hipbone to the sword tatooed on the edge "and this make me so fucking hot."

"How hot baby?" Ryan ran her fingers down to Leah's clit and started flicking it, "Ooh, really hot, sweetheart, but how wet?" She slid her fingers into Leah's pussy. "Mmmmm, I see." Ryan started slowly pushing her fingers out and in, aiming for Leah's g-spot a few times, just to lube her fingers up more.

Leah tried to rush her orgasm by g-spot stimulation; she really didn't like her g-spot being touched, it was uncomfortable. However, she liked what happened after she came that way. Ooh, there we go, she suddenly felt the urge to pee, but Leah knew she wouldn't. Ryan just kept applying pressure with her crooked fingers and made a come hither gesture. Soon, Leah was ejaculating sticky clear liquid onto Ryan's fingers.

"Mmm, perfect!" Ryan pushed Leah off of her for a moment. Leah sat back to enjoy the show...Ryan took her three wet fingers and circled her labia with them, using Leah's orgasmic ejaculate to lube herself up. "Mmm, baby, you're so wet...it's perfect to make myself wet too." Ryan slipped one finger inside herself and twirled it. Since she definitely wasn't a virgin, she immediately shoved in a second and a third before scissoring herself. "Unghh...Le...get the strap-on..." Leah reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out their favorite strap-on: the pink one with the clit vibrator for the one wearing it. "Le..." Ryan was panting as she pummeled her own g-spot with three fingers. "I can't wait, just lube it up with yourself and fuck me...fast..." Leah did as she was told. She stuck the strap-on in herself for a moment before pulling it out immediately in order to shove it in Ryan. Ryan screamed as Leah strapped it around her legs and fixed the vibrator onto her clit before buzzing it on.

"Ah! Shit! Ry!!!" Leah threw her head back while thrusting the strap-on in and out of Ryan, hitting her g-spot with unerring accuracy; this was why it was their favorite, because it had an upward curve in order to hit Ryan's g-spot and Leah loved having her clit vibrated. Leah laid down on top of Ryan thrusting in and out as she was lost in vibrating bliss. Ryan was screaming and Leah played with her C cup breats, pinching the nipples and biting the side of her neck.

Ryan felt the heat coiling in her vag as the tingling started to absorb her whole body, concentrating in her nipples and clit. She felt a supernova collecting in her vag and suddenly BAM it blew as her orgasm exploded around the pink strap-on, "LEAH!!!!!!"

Ryan gripped Leah's nipples and twisted as her orgasm consumed her and Leah screamed too, "RYAN!!!!!!!" as her own orgasm exploded.

As the two of them were consumed in the aftershocks of their powerful orgasms, they gripped each other tightly, enjoying how they fit perfectly together. Leah slumped on Ryan as she panted, fumbling to turn off the vibrator overstimulating her pulsing clitoris. "Unghhh..." Ryan twitched around the strap-on, "That was hot."

"Yeah that was," Leah smiled as she pulled the pink silicon out gently as she leaned down to give Ryan a gentle kiss. "Mmm, I love you, baby."

Ryan slid her hand behind Leah's neck and kissed her back, "I love you too, Le."

"Do you want to go down and grab something to eat?" Leah asked while she rolled down from on top of Ryan to beside her and pulled her close to snuggle.

Ryan smiled and kissed Leah's nose, "Can we nap first?"

Leah put one hand in the small of Ryan's back as Ryan wrapped her arms around Leah's neck. Leah laid her head on top of Ryan's chest and Ryan set her head on top of Leah's. "Of course."

"Night Le-Le."

"Night Ry-Ry."

And they slept.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that!!! :D If you did then I'm happy, if you didn't...well then aww :( I'm sorry I haven't updated IAFF yet, I have the chapter half-written in my docs. So here is the first chapter of _Only 10 Months to Live_. :) Rani OUT!!!**


End file.
